1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been known an imaging apparatus which uses the output of focus detection pixels which are provided at the imaging pickup device as the basis to detect the shift amount of an image plane of an optical system and thereby detect a focus state of the optical system. As such an imaging apparatus, for example, one is known which prevents the occurrence of vignetting at the time of focus detection by performing focus detection while setting the aperture value of the optical system at a value smaller (more opening side) than a predetermined aperture value (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2010-217618).